Rester Humain, Livre 1 : L’École des Sorciers
by Lord-Anarchy
Summary: UA. A la mort de ses parents, Harry est envoyé dans un sordide orphelinat par les Dursley. Battu et exploité dix ans durant, il développe une force de caractère et une soif de vengeance hors du commun avant de découvrir son véritable monde.
1. Innocence Perdue

**Rester Humain, Livre Premier : L'École des Sorciers**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cette histoire qui a pour unique objectif de divertir.

Résumé : Univers Alternatif. Le lendemain de la mort de ses parents, Harry est envoyé dans un sordide orphelinat par les Dursley qui refusent de s'occuper de lui. Battu, sous-nourri et exploité dix ans durant, il développe une force de caractère et une soif de vengeance hors du commun. Son entrée à Poudlard et la découverte du monde magique l'éclaireront sur sa véritable histoire, attisant ses rêves de revanche. Au fur et à mesure de son évolution, Harry découvrira que son plus grand ennemi n'est pas Voldemort, mais lui même.

Bêta-Reader : Je n'ai malheureusement pas de Pré-lecteur prêt à me sermonner sur mon orthographe désastreux ou mon scénario improbable. Avis aux amateurs !

Rating : Cette fiction est classée M en raison de la présence de nombreuses scènes violentes dans les chapitres qui suivront.

NDA : Cette Potterfiction est ma tout première création. Elle se base sur les 6 premiers tomes de J.K. Rowling, et comprendra de façon certaines les sept années d'études de Harry. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires sur la nullité flagrante caractérisant mon récit, je suis ouvert à toutes les critiques !

Et maintenant, bonne lecture ( si possible ).

Loki.

**Innocence Perdue**

Londres. Un orphelinat. Dans un des dortoirs. Il fait nuit. Un grand nombre de lits sont disposés dans la pièce. De petites formes s'y blottissent, grelottantes, sur des matelas miteux. Ni oreiller, ni parfois même de couvertures. C'est le cas pour l'occupant du lit situé le plus près de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Il fait un froid glacial. Nous nous approchons. Il empire. Nous nous apercevons alors que la fenêtre est brisée, et l'air froid de la nuit a envahi la pièce. Le jeune garçon sur le lit gémit dans son sommeil. Il a l'air de faire un affreux cauchemar. Son front est couvert de sueur et ses yeux roulent sous ses orbites. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années.

La pièce est sale. Des blattes et des cafards courent sur le sol. Il n'y a qu'un seul radiateur dans la pièce. Il ne fonctionne pas. La climatisation grince, comme si les ventilateurs qui l'alimentait était surchargés de poussière. L'atmosphère est désolante. De grandes souffrances ont lieu ici.

Le jeune garçon près de la fenêtre se réveille alors en sursaut. Il ne crie pas. Il ne gémit pas. Une goutte de sueur lui glisse jusqu'au bord des lèvres. Il ramène ses jambes près de lui et reste là tremblant, couvert de sueur. Il ne pleure pas. Il vient à peine de sortir d'un horrible cauchemar pour en rejoindre un autre, celui du monde réel. Les autres enfants aussi s'agitent dans leur sommeil. Là bas, une petite fille de 5 ou 6 ans, pleure dans son rêve, elle supplie, murmurant « Non, non. Je ne veux pas. Non… »

Près de la fenêtre, le garçon l'entend mais ne réagit pas. Il ne peut pas l'aider. Ici, c'est chacun pour soi. C'est la seule façon de survivre, de ne pas devenir fou. Il se lève en silence, et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre. La lueur de la lune l'éclaire alors. Il n'est pas très grand. Il est par contre très maigre. Il a les cheveux d'un noir de jais, légèrement ondulés, qui lui tombent jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixent les barbelés au dessus du mur d'enceinte. Il essaye de s'imaginer hors de cet endroit, hors de cet enfer. Son regard est lointain. Il a de magnifiques iris. Verts bouteille. Captivants. Terrifiants. Ce ne sont pas les yeux d'un enfant, ils ne contiennent ni espoir, ni naïveté, seule une force dure et implacable les animent. Ces yeux trahissent ce que leur possesseur a vécu. Ils sont froids, à glacer l'âme. Sur son front, légèrement au dessus de l'œil droit, se trouve une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le jeune garçon est sale, couvert de crasse. Il ne semble pas avoir pris de douche depuis des semaines. Il porte l'uniforme de l'orphelinat : un ensemble gris tout simple, mais troué de toutes part, et tellement sale qu'il est presque impossible de reconnaître la couleur d'origine. Ses cheveux sont pleins de poux, et il semble avoir la gale. Une araignée, qui tissait sa toile juste au dessus de la fenêtre, descend à sa hauteur, accrochée à un fil de soie. Le garçon ne bouge pas, nullement effrayé. Il y est habitué. Le dortoir en regorge. Il y a même croisé quelques fois des rats. Ce garçon s'appelle Harry Potter.

Mais, me direz-vous, que faisait donc celui que le monde magique appelait le Survivant, dans pareil endroit ? Figurez-vous, que le grand, le noble, le très respecté Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, le dit-nommé Albus Dumbledore, jugeait Harry plus en sécurité chez les moldus. Aussi, fermait-il l'œil - ou les deux yeux pour être exact - sur les différents traitements infligés à Harry.

Depuis que la très hospitalière famille Dursley l'avait déposé sans aucun cas de conscience devant le plus sordide orphelinat de Londres ( ils n'avaient pas osés sonnés, pensez-vous : ils ne devaient pas être vus en présence de ce… cette chose ! ), le directeur de Poudlard s'était activé pour placer l'intégralité des plus puissants charmes, boucliers, protections, bénédictions - et accessoirement malédictions pour ceux qui tenteraient de forcer ces remparts - qu'il connaissait. Le résultat empêchait quiconque, homme ou animal de retrouver le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, sauf Dumbledore, cela va de soit.

Tandis que celui-ci préparait les emplois du temps de la rentrée scolaire, tout en suçant des bonbons au citron, Harry Potter, lui, - oublié du monde qu'il avait sauvée de la destruction - fixait toujours le mur d'enceinte, comme si, d'un simple regard, il avait voulu le faire disparaître. ( L'araignée l'avait laissée seul avec lui même ). Harry observait le ciel fixement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'envoler dans ces cieux, quitter le monde terrestre, comme ces oiseaux qu'il avait vu dans des livres qu'il avait subtilisé dans l'ancienne bibliothèque où personne n'allait jamais, vestige d'une époque où cet orphelinat était un établissement correct. Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, qui ne laisserait place à la clarté du jour que dans plusieurs heures, le regard du dernier des Potter fut attiré par une tâche moins sombre qui grossissait à l'horizon. Au bout de quelques minutes, le volatile - car c'en était un - fut suffisamment distinct pour que Harry reconnaisse un hibou.

« Hibou : Oiseau de l'ordre des Strigiformes et de la famille des Strigidae, tout comme les chouettes. Leur taille varie de 12 à 75 cm. Une particularité de ces rapaces nocturnes est leur vol silencieux. Leur plumage… » A défaut d'avoir reçu une éducation classique, Harry était doté d'une mémoire extraordinaire. Dictionnaires, encyclopédies, livres de sciences, d'histoire, de politique, philosophie, romans, poésies, théâtre, opéra, les quelques centaines de bouquins poussiéreux et moisis depuis plus de vingt ans étaient quasiment tous passés entre ses doigts. Harry avait appris à lire seul, tout comme à écrire, grâce à quelques livres trouvés en furetant dans cette partie de l'orphelinat. Harry avait soif, soif de connaissances, soif de liberté, soit d'explications improbables à des questions impensables.

Le hibou avait un plumage assez foncé. La lueur de la lune faisait miroiter ses plumes noires de multiples éclats, lui donnant un aspect irréel. Au fur et à mesure de l'approche silencieuse et délicate du volatile, Harry remarqua que celui portait quelque chose. Le pré-adolescent fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il distingua une enveloppe. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'oiseau atterrissait sur le bord de la fenêtre, à moins de 50 cm de Harry.

Le Survivant n'était pas étonné. Il se passait très souvent des évènements étranges autour de lui, à tel point qu'il en était venu à envisager qu'il puisse en être la cause. Mais comment ? Pourquoi les ampoules et les vitres explosaient t'elles quand il se sentait énervé, pourquoi sentait-il à l'avance quand les gens en face de lui avaient des pensées dangereuses à son égard, comment avait-il fait voler le double de la clef du garde-manger de la poche du gardien à la sienne, comment faisait-il pour blesser les gens qui lui voulaient du mal ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi se sentait-il différent, comme si une énergie inhabituelle, presque palpable, coulait dans tout son être ?

Harry ne se souvenait pas de son arrivée à l'orphelinat. Il n'avait jamais passé le mur d'enceinte. La seule vision qu'il connaissait de l'extérieur, c'était en s'accroupissant près du sol pour regarder sous la grille de l'entrée un trottoir sale et quelquefois des mégots de cigarettes.

Chaque jour depuis aussi loin que sa mémoire le lui rappelait, Harry était battu. Oh, ils étaient tous battus par Lewis, le gardien, mais Harry souffrait bien plus que les autres. Lewis détestait les enfants, mais il exécrait véritablement Harry. Depuis le jour de son arrivée, au moment même où il posait le regard sur ce garçon pour la première fois, il l'avait senti, cet sorte de magnétisme, cette force qu'on ne s'expliquait pas, captivante, enivrante. Et il en était jaloux, obsédé par ce garçon, décidé à le briser éternellement pour lui faire cracher sa différence si particulière, si délicieuse. Mais rien n'avait jamais brisé ce garçon, ni les cigarettes qu'on éteignait sur son corps, ni les coups, qu'ils soient donnés avec poings, pieds, ceinturons, matraques, ou clés à molettes. Même le tisonnier chauffé à blanc appliqué sur son torse et son dos dénudés ne l'avait jamais fait pleurer. Les hurlements s'étaient au fil du temps mués en simples cris puis en gémissements, pour finir par se taire. Jamais il n'avait pleuré, jamais il n'avait supplié. Mais une chose était certaine, et même Lewis en était inconsciemment terrifié, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de briser cet enfant qui n'en avait jamais été un, cet enfant qui n'avait pas peur de lui, mais qui nourrissait sa haine de chacune des tortures qu'il lui faisait subir, une haine si intense que par moment le gardien avait presque peur du petit Potter. Presque…

Harry se pencha légèrement pour lire le devant de l'enveloppe. Il était marqué : « A Harry Potter, le lit près de la fenêtre, dortoir n°4, orphelinat Ste-Marguerite, Londres. » Quel que soit l'expéditeur, il était bien renseigné pensa Harry avec un léger amusement. Pressé de ne pas perdre son temps en réflexions inutiles, et soucieux de connaître le contenu de cette lettre expédié de façon peu commune avant qu'un quelconque de ses camarades de _déjectoires_ n'émerge brutalement d'un cauchemar, Harry passa le bras à travers la fenêtre brisée, évita habilement les morceaux de verre, tendit la main entre les barreaux et attrapa l'enveloppe qu'il détacha avec facilité. L'oiseau s'envola aussitôt, battant prestement des ailes, mystérieux messager nocturne.

D'emblée, Harry remarqua que l'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, était faite d'un parchemin jauni. L'adresse, ou plutôt la très confortable résidence secondaire du Seigneur Potter, dans les beaux quartiers de Londres, était inscrite à l'encre verte, pensa avec cynisme Harry. Pas de timbre, vu que de toute façon, ce n'était pas la poste qui l'avait acheminée. Tranquillement, le cœur battant toutefois avec force et frénésie, Harry retourna l'enveloppe pour découvrir un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson représentant un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre « P ».

« P : 16e lettre et 12e consonne de l'alphabet français. S'écrit -- dans l'alphabet morse. P est utilisée en… ». Harry réorganisa ses pensées sur la lettre - celle qu'il avait dans les mains - retint son souffle et brisa le sceau. Il sortit le contenu de l'enveloppe et lut rapidement la première feuille :

**Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie**

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-En-Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mr Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

Légèrement plus bas, quelqu'un avait ajouté, d'une écriture arrondie vraisemblablement distingué :

_Une personne qui se nomme Rubeus Hagrid viendra vous chercher cet après-midi afin d'acheter votre matériel scolaire. Vous partirez ensuite vivre chez votre oncle et votre tante qui ont acceptés de vous prendre pour le reste des vacances. En vous souhaitant bonne chance et à bientôt._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard_

Harry était à la fois surpris, excité, et soucieux. Surpris de cette lettre, excité de son contenu, soucieux des problèmes et des questions qu'elle soulevait. École de Sorcellerie… serait-ce de la Magie qu'il faisait ? Un oncle et une tante, que faisait-il à l'orphelinat ?

Harry n'envisagea qu'un très court instant la possibilité d'une blague, il ne connaissait personne, personne ne l'appréciait. De plus, cette lettre confirmait ce qu'il avait de plus en plus régulièrement envisagé ces derniers temps mais elle soulevait aussi tellement d'interrogations…

Il tourna la page pour découvrir une liste complète de livres, d'ingrédients, de robes, et bien d'autres équipements indispensables à sa scolarité était-il écrit. Il y avait aussi un billet de train.

Harry referma l'enveloppe et la cacha dans son pantalon. Il préférait la garder sur lui, c'était comme si il voulait conserver le plus près de lui même le seul espoir qu'il avait de sortir d'ici, de mettre fin au calvaire qu'il vivait depuis près de dix ans.

La petite fille gémit à nouveau dans son sommeil. Elle paraissait terrifié, murmurant des paroles inaudibles tout en tournant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche. Le soir précédant, comme à son habitude, Lewis avait sauvagement battu Harry, avec encore plus de bestialité que jamais. Au bout de deux heures, lassé de ne pas avoir pu avoir pu en tiré le moindre son, il l'avait ramené dans son dortoir. Là, il avait emmené la petite fille. Ses pleurs avait durés un très long moment. Il l'avait violé durant plus de trois heures. C'était régulier. Ils étaient presque tous passés par là. Harry, lui, pouvait s'estimer chanceux, cette petite fille était la préférée de Lewis…

La sonnerie retentit. C'était l'un des seuls trucs qui marchait ici. En silence, résignés, les pensionnaires se levèrent et sortirent en rang. Chacun alla vaquer à ses corvées. Pour certains, c'étaient le récurage des toilettes, pour d'autres la vaisselle, pour d'autres encore les cuisines… Tout devait être fait comme prévu avant le lever du gardien, à moins de vouloir suivre assidûment une séance privée... Aujourd'hui, Harry travaillerait d'abord à la plonge avant d'aider à l'agrandissement de l'orphelinat. L'arrivée de Lewis fut monotone. Il frappa Harry entre les jambes de toutes ses forces en faisant sa tournée d'inspection tout en jouant mollement avec une matraque.

Harry avait mal. Il se sentait étourdi. Hier, il avait entendu et sentit deux de ses côtes craquer sous un coup de pied de Lewis. Il avait craché du sang. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient douloureux, comme alourdis, et il ne pouvait plus se servir de son poignet droit. L'attente du repas - qui avait lieu à 14h - fut terrible. Enfin, quand la cloche sonna, Harry lâcha sa pioche, s'extrait du trou où il avait passé la majeure partie de la matinée à creuser d'une seule main, et tituba lentement vers le réfectoire.

Il était tellement mal qu'il mit quelques secondes à remarquer qu'un homme gigantesque, plus grand et plus gros qu'il n'eusse pu croire possible, vociférait sur Lewis :

- « Il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici » hurlait ce dernier.

- « Je sais qu'il est ici, et vous feriez bien de me dire immédiatement où il se trouve ! »

Au vu du ton que le géant avait employé, Lewis sembla rapetisser. Harry s'approcha prudemment de la scène qui intérieurement le ravissait.

- « Excusez moi Monsieur, est ce que votre nom est Rubeus Hagrid ? »

Le géant tourna la tête vers Harry et son regard s'attrista. Il avait reconnu le fils de Lily et James. Ces yeux, même si ils ne brillaient pas de cette malice sauvage qu'avait ceux de Lily, étaient indéniablement ceux de son fils. Son regard son remonta jusqu'à la fin cicatrice qui le rendait si célèbre.

- « Viens Harry, il est temps de partir ».

Une lueur féroce anima l'espace d'un instant le regard du Potter avant de s'éteindre.

- « Il n'est pas question d'enlever ce garçon ! » rugit le gardien.

Le regard que lui opposa Hagrid était alors si froid, si dur, si appuyé, que l'homme en face du géant parut fondre sur place.

Harry s'accorda alors un parfait sourire ironique en direction de celui dont il avait juré de se venger. Lewis semblait vouloir hurler de rage, les poings serrés, tremblant de fureur contenu, mais il ne fit pas le moindre geste.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry passait la grille de sa prison. Pour la première fois, il posa son regard sur un autre univers : des poubelles débordant de déchets, une voiture sans pneus, vitres et phares brisés, le capot cabossé, et un chien errant, mâchant un rat qui était passé imprudemment trop près de lui. Mais plus loin, plus loin dans les méandres de son esprit se dessinait un nouvel univers, une infinité de possibilités, les prémices de l'avènement de sa vengeance.


	2. Les Yeux Du Phoenix

**Rester Humain, Livre Premier : L'École des Sorciers**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cette histoire qui a pour unique objectif de divertir.

Résumé : Univers Alternatif. Le lendemain de la mort de ses parents, Harry est envoyé dans un sordide orphelinat par les Dursley qui refusent de s'occuper de lui. Battu, sous-nourri et exploité dix ans durant, il développe une force de caractère et une soif de vengeance hors du commun. Son entrée à Poudlard et la découverte du monde magique l'éclaireront sur sa véritable histoire, attisant ses rêves de revanche. Au fur et à mesure de son évolution, Harry découvrira que son plus grand ennemi n'est pas Voldemort, mais lui même.

Bêta-Reader : La très talentueuse Bunny Anoushka Kalika s'est agréablement proposée pour occuper le poste de Prè-Lectrice. Attention à la malédiction !

Rating : Cette fiction est classée M en raison de la présence de nombreuses scènes violentes dans les chapitres qui suivront.

NDA : Cette Potterfiction est ma tout première création. Elle se base sur les 6 premiers tomes de J.K. Rowling, et comprendra de façon certaines les sept années d'études de Harry. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires sur la nullité flagrante caractérisant mon récit, je suis ouvert à toutes les critiques !

Et maintenant, bonne lecture ( si possible ).

Loki.

**LES YEUX DU PHOENIX**

En posant la première fois le regard sur le géant qui vociférait sur Lewis, Harry avait ressenti un tel soulagement que l'homme de la lettre soit réellement venu le chercher qu'il avait un moment négligé sa douleur. Mais à présent, une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, libéré enfin de ce lieu maudit, Harry prit pleinement conscience de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Hagrid posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son protégé, puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- « Ca va, Harry ? » demanda t'il doucement.

Le concerné, l'esprit embrumé, releva son regard pour le planter dans celui de scarabées noirs du garde-chasse. De longues secondes passèrent. Hagrid était mal à l'aise. En général, les personnes qu'ils croisaient pour la première fois étaient intimidées par sa taille et son aspect un peu rustre, mais le garçon en face de lui, qui le transperçait de ses yeux émeraudes semblait indifférent. Avec un effort colossal, Hagrid s'arracha à ce regard si captivant.

Avec enthousiasme, le géant partit à grandes enjambées en monologuant sur un « Chaudron Baveur », un « bon bain », et des « habits propres ». Il fallut au Gardien des Clés une dizaine de secondes, pour se rendre compte que le jeune garçon ne le suivait pas. Intrigué, il tourna la tête et revint sur ses pas. Une aura malsaine flottait dans l'air. Hagrid, à la recherche d'une explication, abaissa à nouveau son regard d'obsidienne dans celui de Harry. Une seconde fois, le Survivant leva les yeux sur la forme gigantesque qui s'approchait, juste assez pour que celle ci puisse y lire - l'espace d'un instant - l'intensité de sa douleur. Puis son regard se voila, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et il s'écroula sans résistance.

Hagrid resta paralysé par la stupéfaction l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'une vague d'angoisse ne dégèle ses fonctions végétatives. En deux enjambées, il était aux côtés de Harry, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour faire apparaître un bol de Corn-Flakes, il lui avait retiré son haut pour évaluer sa respiration. Ce qu'il vit alors le pétrifia d'horreur. Maintes fois dans la Forêt Interdite, il était tombé sur les restes déchiquetés d'un malchanceux animal qui avait croisé la route d'un loup-garou affamé, ou d'autres créatures plus terribles encore, mais jamais il n'avait eu sous les yeux un aussi effroyable spectacle. Où que l'on posa le regard, on ne rencontrait que de la chair calcinée, laissant échapper des lambeaux de peau noirci, des plaies gangrenées, suintant d'un pus jaunâtre et épais, exhalant une odeur de putréfaction abjecte.

Face à pareille urgence, réfléchir était d'une inutilité certaine, il fallait réagir. Et instinctivement, Hagrid sortit de sa poche un très puissant flacon de sels magique, qu'il déboucha et agita en continu sous le nez du garçon. De son autre main, il fouilla dans les nombreuses poches de sa veste. Les pensées se bousculant sans discontinuer dans son esprit. Dumbledore saurait quoi faire… il savait toujours quoi faire tenta de se rassurer Hagrid. Enfin, il dénicha ce qu'il cherchait. Il fourra une boîte de grandes allumettes dans la paume de Harry, puis apposa la sienne en face en s'écriant :

- « Bureau de Albus Dumbledore ! »

Harry, à la périphérie de sa conscience, eut alors l'étrange sensation qu'un crochet l'attrapait par le nombril pour le tirer en avant. Les couleurs et les sons se mirent à tourbillonner, l'emportant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Brusquement, tout cessa. Il cracha du sang.

Hagrid réapparu avec Harry dans ses bras au milieu d'une magnifique pièce circulaire aux murs recouverts de portraits qui se mouvaient dans leur toile. Les portraits, lancés dans une conversation captivante, se turent, intrigués par cette apparition soudaine, et il se passa moins d'une seconde avant le premier cri ne fuse.

A l'arrivée de son garde-chasse, Dumbledore, génialissime vieillard sénile, s'était prestement levé de son bureau, avec une souplesse et une agilité que ne laissait soupçonner sa carcasse décrépie. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur la forme dans les bras de son grand ami.

Albus Dumbledore n'aurait pas été un si grand sorcier s'il n'avait possédé de formidables capacités de réaction. D'un geste si rapide que seul un observateur attentif pouvait distinguer, il sortit un bout de bois fin d'une trentaine de centimètres, et d'un mouvement sec du poignet, un confortable divan surgit de nulle part devant Hagrid, qui y déposa délicatement le fils de Lily et James. Dumbledore était déjà à ses côtés. Durant un infime instant, le vieil homme observa le corps ravagé du jeune garçon, puis avec précision, passa sa baguette à une vingtaine de centimètres au dessus du corps étendu, évaluant son état de la tête aux pieds. Les lueurs rouges, mauves, et bien souvent noires qu'émettait l'artefact, témoignaient de l'état désastreux du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Harry ouvrit alors la bouche comme s'il cherchait de l'air, puis se cabra violemment. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, une plaie purulente laissa jaillir son contenu, une ancienne brûlure de tisonnier se mit à suinter. Fumseck, sur son perchoir d'or, se mit à chanter. Et Harry hurla, hurla sans reprendre son souffle, sans discontinuer, sans pouvoir y échapper. Chacune des agressions physiques que sa magie avait permis d'aider à guérir renaissait violemment comme au premier jour. Le garçon perdait un contrôle qu'il n'avait jamais eu pleinement conscience de posséder. Dans un ultime effort, Harry planta son regard dans celui azur de Dumbledore. Le temps sembla comme suspendu. Pétrifié par la scène, le directeur de Poudlard sentit comme un souffle de vent aux confins de son esprit… Ce garçon faisait de la _légilimancie_. Il trouvait la force, dans cet abominable instant, de tendre son esprit pour chercher aide et réconfort dans celui d'un autre.

Dumbledore ne possédait le pouvoir de guérir de telles blessures. Lui-même n'en avait pas la capacité, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait aucune alternative. D'un geste de baguette, une armoire s'écarta en sautillant, dévoilant un banal mur de pierre, qui se mit à onduler lorsqu'une fiole contenant un liquide cristallin en jaillit à toute vitesse pour atterrir précisément dans la main tendue du directeur de Poudlard. Cela faisait maintenant des années que Dumbledore recueillait les larmes de Fumseck en prévision de la guerre qui ne manquerait pas d'éclater au retour de Voldemort. Il tenait entre ses doigts une fiole contenant cent vingt-cinq jours de récolte. Une quantité phénoménale. Mais dix ou même cent des si précieuses perles grisâtres n'auraient aucun effet sur de telles blessures. Il ignorait si cela sauverait le jeune garçon, ou même s'il survivrait à un tel afflux d'élixir magique dans son corps, mais il ne laisserait pas mourir la seule personne qui ait le pouvoir de tuer Voldemort. Sans perdre de temps, il fit sauter le bouchon de la fiole et commença à vider son contenu dans la bouche entrouverte du garçon dont les cris s'étaient tus, et qui paraissait plonger dans un état catatonique. Le liquide glissait sans aide, s'engouffrant à sa guise dans le corps, affluant quasiment immédiatement dans les organes et le sang.

Anxieux, à demi hystérique, Hagrid triturait une toque en peau de castor de ses énormes doigts. La fiole vide, une demi douzaine de secondes passa. Le Survivant eut un frisson, qui se mua en convulsions violentes. Une vague d'énergie magique fit s'éparpiller les dizaines de parchemins posés sur le bureau aux pieds en forme de serres. Fumseck poussa un trémolo inquiet. Alors que les flots de pus et de sang semblaient s'amenuiser, une seconde onde de pouvoir fit voler les innombrables objets en argent parsemant la pièce. Dumbledore pouvait sentir l'énergie magique emplir l'air. Ses cheveux et sa robe voletaient comme secouées par un vent invisible. La troisième onde de choc survint, fracassant les carreaux et faisant glisser le lourd bureau de quelques centimètres. Une chaleur intense envahissait progressivement la pièce, faisant reculer les deux adultes du corps étendu, d'où celle ci semblait provenir. Le déluge de fluides corporels se tarit enfin, et les plaies commencèrent délicatement à se refermer, alors que la quatrième vague d'énergie voyait le jour. Dumbledore fut projeté à terre. Hagrid chancela et heurta le mur. Le bureau alla se fracasser contre la pierre, et le bois des armoires éclata sous l'effet de la chaleur. Fumseck poussa un inquiétant cri d'angoisse. Sous cet appel, le vainqueur de Grindelwald se releva prestement et murmura des paroles mystérieuses dans une langue étrange qui résonnait comme une chanson apaisante à laquelle se joignit Fumseck. Un bouclier scintillant, qui semblait être fait du plus pur des cristaux, apparut alors autour du Survivant, l'enveloppant des pieds à la tête. La cinquième vague se fracassa dessus, empêchant sa sortie, mais la protection ne tarda pas à s'effriter pour exploser en une pluie d'étincelles dorées. Le cri d'alarme du majestueux Phœnix retentit au moment même où Dumbledore faisait apparaître un dôme turquoise autour de Hagrid et lui. La septième vague les cueillit alors que le vieux sorcier canalisait son énergie à renforcer leur armure. La quasi totalité des objets restants fut pulvérisé. La pierre se fendilla, et de lourds morceaux se détachèrent, heurtant le sol avec fracas en éclatant en une multitude de débris rocheux alors que Fumseck se métamorphosait en une boule de feu rougeoyante. Harry eut une ultime convulsion tandis que ses dernières plaies se résorbaient pour ne laisser que de fines cicatrices blanchâtres.

Avant de sombrer profondément dans les ténèbres, le Survivant sentit son corps émettre une douce chaleur. Une sorte de bouclier rouge et or, de la couleur exacte du plumage de Fumseck - qui sortait maintenant la tête des cendres -, apparut lentement autour de son corps, l'enveloppant des pieds à la tête. Le dernier des Potter ferma les yeux sur ce magnifique bariolé de couleurs, se laissant emporter par cette sensation de chaleur bienfaisante. De chaleur… et de puissance…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans une chambre discrète de ses appartements privés, Dumbledore observait le gamin profondément endormi. Tant de questions se bousculaient sous ce visage impassible, perdu dans la contemplation d'une cicatrice, d'un éclair. Tant de puissance dans un si jeune corps. Troublant. User de légilimancie demandait une maîtrise, une volonté, et une capacité magique dont il était impossible qu'un garçon qui n'avait pas encore ses onze ans soit pourvu. Et pourtant… le souffle glacé qu'il avait sentit tâtonner maladroitement à la périphérie de sa conscience ne laissait pas de place au doute. Et ses blessures… la simple douleur de leur renaissance aurait tué n'importe qui. Aucun être ou artefact magique n'ayant été introduit dans l'orphelinat, comment le jeune Potter avait-il pu guérir de telles blessures par sa seule magie instinctive ? Mais l'événement qui avait le plus déconcerté Dumbledore était bien l'Aura qui avait entouré le corps de Harry juste avant qu'il ne perde conscience. Elle portait clairement la marque de Fumseck, c'était _Sa_ magie. Un peu comme si, involontairement, une partie des pouvoirs de Fumseck s'étaient accaparée une place dans le corps du jeune garçon. Mais dans quel but ?

L'air grave et soucieux, le directeur de Poudlard se tenait à l'entrée de son bureau. Le Choixpeau Magique, l'Épée de Gryffondor, et la Pensine étaient les seuls objets ayant résistés au désastre. Le reste était soit entièrement détruit, soit irrécupérable. Il ne restait plus rien de ce délicieux hydromel vieillit en fût de chez Rosmerta, ni de ces succulents Suçacides de chez Honeydukes. Avec un soupir résigné, Dumbledore leva sa baguette.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le coma réparateur de Harry dura presque trois jours. Dès qu'il commença à donner les premiers signes de réveils, une alarme avertit Dumbledore qui se rendit aussitôt à son chevet. Le jeune sorcier semblait faire un mauvais rêve particulièrement désagréable. Le corps couvert de sueur froide, il donnait l'impression de se débattre contre un ennemi invisible. Soudain, il émergea brutalement de l'inconscience.

Il faisait noir… il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il tâtonna et sentit sous ses doigts un bandeau lui recouvrant les yeux. Il tenta de l'enlever, mais sa main passa au travers aussi facilement que si cela avait été de la fumée. Des crépitements parvenant à ses oreilles lui indiquèrent qu'un feu de cheminée ronflait allègrement quelque part. Une sensation d'inquiétude l'envahit peu à peu. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre tout près.

- « Qui est là ? »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il était plus doué qu'il ne le supposait et était parvenu à le percevoir sans hésistation. Ce qu'il percevait de Harry lui indiquait clairement que le jeune garçon avait détecté la présence d'un intrus.

- « Content de voir que tu es réveillé Harry. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de ta future école. »

Le jeune sorcier localisa la voix et tourna la tête dans la direction d'où elle provenait.

- « Je suis navré de te garder ainsi dans le noir, mais tu sembles pour le moment très sensible à la lumière. Les circonstances de ta venue à Poudlard sont assez inhabituelles, alors si tu as des questions, je suis prêt à y répondre, dans la mesure du possible. »

Dumbledore avait une voix sereine et posée. Cependant, Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de parler à quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait voir.

- « Où est ce que je me trouve ? »

- « Pour le moment, tu es à Poudlard, où si tu l'acceptes, tu débuteras dès la rentrée des études de sorcellerie. Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? »

- « Vaguement. Je me souviens d'une grande douleur… et de quelque chose qu'on m'a forcé à boire… puis d'un bariolé de couleurs rouge et or… »

- « Ce que tu as bu était un élixir à base de larmes de Phœnix. Les Phœnix sont des créatures fabuleuses, Harry. Leurs larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison, et ils peuvent vivre éternellement, renaissant des cendres de leur combustion lorsque leur corps est devenu trop vieux. Ils peuvent aussi soulever de très lourdes charges, et leur chant donne force et courage. Fumseck, l'oiseau écarlate que tu as peut être aperçu en arrivant en est un. »

Une étrange sensation envahit Harry, comme si, à travers un épais voile, il percevait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude, sans que pour autant elle ne se manifeste en lui. Dans un éclair, il comprit que cette émotion ne lui appartenait pas. Voyant que Harry demeurait silencieux, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- « Demain matin, dans une quinzaine d'heures, je te retirerai ce bandeau. D'ici là, j'aimerais que tu dormes encore un peu. Si tu le souhaites, il y a sur la table de chevet à ta gauche, une potion qui te permettra de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. »

Puis Harry entendit comme une explosion de flammes qui crépitèrent bruyamment, et la pièce redevint silencieuse, vide de toute autre présence que la sienne. Au bout de quelques minutes, il abandonna les multiples questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, et tâtonna jusqu'à sentir sous ses doigts une fiole de verre. A peine avait-il avalé son contenu qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Harry put ouvrir les yeux, il ne vit d'abord rien. Puis progressivement, une douce lumière commença à envahir la pièce, dévoilant une spacieuse chambre aux murs en pierre, un lit aux draps moelleux, des meubles de bois sculpté, un fauteuil en chintz avec Albus Dumbledore assis dessus.

- « Bonjour Harry. Je suppose que tu aimerais peut être prendre une douche et te changer. J'ai déposé dans la salle de bain des vêtements à ta taille. En attendant… »

Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une potion orange vif.

- « Pour les puces » expliqua t'il en lui tendant une fiole d'Antiparasite.

La décoction sentait le produit désinfectant et avait un goût qu'Harry aurait décrit comme un mélange d'œufs gâtés et de viande avariée. Des morceaux d'un ingrédient obscur demeurait au fond de la fiole. Le tout était suffisamment désagréable pour que Harry décide de s'en passer à l'avenir.

- « C'est ignoble » commenta t'il.

- « Rares sont les potions qui aient un goût agréable » acquiesça Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé avant d'ajouter :

- « Il reste encore quelques petits choses à corriger. »

Sortant sa baguette, il tapota les cheveux de Harry avec l'extrémité de celle ci, caressa la surface de chacun de ses ongles, et pointa son visage en murmurant une formule. La manipulation eut pour effet de redonner brillance et souplesse à ses cheveux, blancheur à ses dents, et transparence à ses ongles.

A l'orphelinat, les _bienheureux_ pensionnaires n'avaient jamais droit qu'à de rares douches glacées. En sentant l'eau chaude dégouliner sur son corps, Harry se crispa un instant, surpris par cette sensation nouvelle et non moins agréable. De nombreux robinets délivraient d'abondantes quantités de shampooings, savons, et mousses. Vanille, cannelle, menthe, cyprès, tilleul, citron, pèche, orange, pomme, jasmin, rose, lys, le choix de senteur était multiple et délicieusement varié, et Harry mit un certain temps à expérimenter chacune d'elle.

Des vêtements propres étaient posés sur le rebord d'un lavabo immaculé : pantalon, chaussettes et sous-vêtements noirs, chemise vert émeraude.

Propre, frais, habillé, et enfin présentable, Harry se détailla un long moment dans l'une des nombreuses glaces de la salle. Des traitements qui lui avaient été infligés, ne subsistaient en témoignage que des centaines de cicatrices blanchâtres, courant à l'infini sur sa peau dénudée.

- « T'as meilleure allure comme ça ! » commenta le miroir.

Harry esquissa un sourire incertain.

- « Je sais » murmura t'il.

Pour la première fois, son corps ne lui faisait part d'aucun tourment quel qu'il soit. Étrange sensation que de se déplacer sans ressentir la moindre douleur, dévouée messagère pulsant dans notre corps à chaque battement de ce cœur persévérant. La souffrance dissipée, Harry se sentait étrangement vide, comme si il venait de perdre un ami attentif.

Captant son propre regard, il resta un moment déconcerté par l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait de lui-même. Ses yeux émeraudes si particuliers, étaient plus éclatants qu'auparavant, comme animés d'une énergie nouvelle, leur donnant l'air d'étinceler de mille feux, alors que des paillettes de la couleur de l'or flamboyant, semblaient irradier ses iris chatoyants, tandis que des particules semblables mais de la couleur écarlate d'un feu rougeoyant, irisaient la surface de ses pupilles ténébreuses.

L'air songeur qu'affichait Harry - bien malgré lui - en sortant, ne manqua pas de frapper Dumbledore.

- « Je te trouves surpris, Harry. Un problème dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

L'adolescent tourna son regard scintillant sur Dumbledore, et à nouveau celui ci perçut le même souffle de vent prendre place aux limites de son esprit. Quoique plus appuyé, ses barrières mentales le repoussèrent sans l'ombre d'un effort. Le vieil homme s'attarda à détailler les prunelles du garçon.

- «C'est… étrange… Auparavant je distinguais mal les formes, tout était flou et désorganisé, mais là, tout est parfaitement… net. »

- « Je présume que c'est un effet secondaire de ta guérison. L'élixir à simplement corrigé ta vue. »

Mais Dumbledore savait pertinemment cela improbable.

- « Je vais juste vérifier que tu es parfaitement en forme avant de te confier aux bons soins de notre garde-chasse. »

Le vieux directeur fit allonger Harry sur un divan, et passa paisiblement sa baguette au dessus du corps étendu comme il l'avait déjà fait à l'arrivée du jeune Potter. A peine avait-il terminé, que Hagrid pénétra dans la pièce si précipitamment qu'il arracha la porte de ses gonds.

- « Ah ! Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à vous montrer, Hagrid. Venez, approchez » déclara tranquillement Dumbledore.

Le géant, visiblement anxieux, n'osait s'approcher plus.

- « Allons Hagrid, je suis tout à fait certain que notre protégé est en excellente forme maintenant. Entrez, n'ayez pas peur mon ami. »

Le Gardien des Clés avança alors d'un pas hésitant. Visiblement, il avait beaucoup pleuré, ses yeux étaient rougis, et il tenait entre ses doigts un immense mouchoir à pois.

Harry lui adressa un demi-sourire qui sembla rasséréner le colosse qui lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

- « Bien ! Maintenant que tout est en ordre, Hagrid va t'emmener faire tes achats scolaires. Tu as un compte à ton nom à la banque qui contient suffisamment d'argent pour pourvoir à tes études. Je suppose que nous nous reverrons à la rentrée, Harry. Si bien évidemment tu acceptes de venir à Poudlard… » termina t'il sur un ton badin.

Hagrid sortit d'une de ses innombrables poches un paquet de chips vides, et le tendit à Harry, qui posa docilement la main dessus, et pour la seconde fois, le monde s'évanouit dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Dumbledore observa les deux voyageurs disparaître, puis d'un petit geste de baguette, afficha dans les airs les résultats de l'examen de Harry. Au niveau de la qualité sensitive, on pouvait lire : _Acuité visuelle : _14 / 10e.


End file.
